zootopia_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia Roleplay Wiki Policy
While this wiki revolves around roleplaying, you still must follow with our rules. If you do not obey our rules, you will get either an infraction or a block. If you break the rules multiple times, it will result to an infinite block. The following lists shows the admins and chat moderators on the wiki. Despite this wiki having some of it's own rules, we still follow the Wikia Terms of Use. Admins *Ycrmao *GoldenBoot *hcneylemon Chat Moderators Currently none. Other Moderators Currently none. Rules Spamming Spamming is not allowed on this wiki. Spamming links and nonsensical words is not welcome on both chat and the wiki. Spamming in the chat is also not allowed if a user is getting irritated by it. Explicit Content While mild innuendos and jokes are allowed, explicit and erotic content is definitely not allowed on the wikia. Keep in mind that not all users that may visit this wiki is over 13-years-old (even though it is recommended that you may be 13 before signing up), as this is a roleplay wiki based on a Disney film. Conversations of sexual content publicly on the wiki and chat is forbidden, but you are free to have the conversation in when private messaging, as long as the user you are messaging allows it. Harassment Nobody wants to get harassed on the wiki. Starting fights, drama, and unnecessary backlash will get all of the users involved a block. Private messaging harassment is also not allowed on chat. However, the user harassed must give the admins proof before any serious action is taken. Profanity As mentioned above, some users who might visit this wiki might not be over 13-years-old. Some users might not appreciate colorful language on this site which is, once again, based on a Disney film. Any kind of swearing is prohibited on the wiki. Swearing is allowed on private messaging, but only if it's acceptable to the user you are private messaging to. Despite this, we still advise you not to use any foul language at all in the public. Copying Content Copying content from other wikis and sites without giving any credit counts as plagiarism. It is completely stupid and lazy, and any doing of this will result with a block. We want to fill this wiki with our originally written content. Conversation Topics in Chat, Discussions, and Message Walls Discussing religion, sexuality, race, politics, etc. must not go deranged on chat, discussion boards, and message walls. You are allowed to agree and disagree, but when the conversation gets out of hand, a moderator and admin must be there to stop it. All users who are involved with the discussion will get banned if they continue after getting an infraction. Sockpuppets Do not make a sock puppet account. This counts as cat fishing, and when the admins find out about it you will be banned indefinitely. Private Information Asking users for their address, full name, and their password is forbidden on the wiki. It is very important that you respect people's privacy on this wiki. Characters You are only allowed to play 2 characters on this wiki. If you're already roleplaying as a major character, the next time you chose another character to roleplay it must be a minor character. Same (vice versa) strategy applies to those roleplaying as minor characters. If you are inactive for more than 6 months, you will be terminated from the character you roleplay as. Ban Time Spans Chat moderators and admins have the rights to ban, kick, and give out infractions on people who misbehave in chat and on wiki. This is a list of how long you will be banned if you break these rules. If you are banned infinitely, your character(s) will be taken away and given to those that wish to roleplay as them. Spamming *Once - 2 weeks *Twice - 1 month *Final Warning - Infinite Explicit Content *Once - 1 month *Twice - 6 months *Final Warning - Infinite or 1 year Harassment *Once - 2 weeks *Twice - 2 months *Final Warning - Infinite or 1 year Profanity *Once - 5 days *Twice - 2 weeks *Final Warning - Infinite or 6 months Copying Content Indefinite. Conversation Topics *Once - 2 weeks *Twice - 3 months *Final Warning - Infinite Sockpuppets Indefinite. Private Information *Once - 2 months *Final Warning - Infinite